


I Was Reading That

by TheRedWritingWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kara wants attention, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, still not good a tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWritingWolf/pseuds/TheRedWritingWolf
Summary: After a long day of duties and heroism all Kara wants is a little attention from her girlfriend.





	I Was Reading That

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Hey guys would like to give thanks to everyone who had left a review on my last story, I would like to give special thanks to DarkSuspense who gave me some very helpful advice.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this it was inspired by fan art I had seen on Pinterest. Read and Enjoy.
> 
> As a quick side note this is newly edited (as of 09/08/18) so this is hopefully much better than the original.

**I Was Reading That**

It was a late night in National City, the sun had set hours ago and now Lena was laid in bed engrossed in the book she was reading. Kara, on the other hand was just returning from unpleasant Supergirl duties that left her smelling like fire and ash.

Lena was too engrossed in her book to notice the thud on her balcony or the person moving around her pent house so when Kara entered the bed room it had taken Lena by surprise, but her quickly calmed when she saw her beautiful blond walk in looking a little dishevelled if she was being honest.

This wasn't new to Lena, she had quickly learnt at the start of their relationship that this would become a norm in her life. Lena went back to her book while Kara entered the ensuite and promptly rid herself of the ash coved suit.

Once Kara had entered the bathroom she quickly took off her suit and threw it into the corner, she turned the shower on turning the water heat up to high.

After about five minutes of relaxing in the hot water, letting it run down her body untying the knots in her muscles from the events of that day, Kara got her shower gel and sponge and started scrubbing away the soot.

When it came to washing the ash from her hair she had complained to herself "Urgh, ash takes days to come out"

When Kara decided she had washed herself enough she wrapped herself in a towel and came into the bed room towel drying here hair, she headed to the chest of draws and took out a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants from the draw Lena had cleared out for her. Over time the draw had gotten fuller and now not only included casual and sleep ware but some work outfits along with a spare super suit which was kept in a hidden box in the walk in closet.

After dressing Kara simply flopped down onto the bed face first tired from her Supergirl duties that day. After about a minute of lying like this she turned her head slightly to look up at Lena who was still reading and seemed to have not noticed her.

Even after Kara's prolonged staring at her she didn't say anything which Kara thought was quite odd, Lena always greeted her when she came back this was either with a kiss or a friendly hello.

Kara moved onto her side and propped herself up on her arm and continued to watch Lena seeing if she would notice her. Kara had a secret liking for watching the young Luthor and right now was no exception.

Lena was stunning even like this with a messy bun on top of her head, the days makeup long since washed off, an old band t-shirt and a pair of black thick rimmed glassed on.

Kara deciding she wanted some attention she sat up and leant over and captured the raven haired girl's lips with her own.

Kara deciding she wanted some attention she sat up, leant over and took the book out of the raven haired girl's hands.

"I was reading th..." before Lena could finish her sentence Kara had caught her lips into a kiss immediately melting into it.

Lena pushed Kara down onto the bed and straddled her hips, Kara's hands instinctually going to Lena's waist as they kissed, lips only parting when the need for oxygen was too great.

Once they had parted ocean blue and kryptonite green met and exchanged a look of pure adoration and love. After a short minute of regaining their breaths Kara grew a mischievous smile before flipping them over, now Kara was straddling Lena while she looked at her in shock.

"That's cheating" Lena remarked from underneath the blond.

Kara looked down onto Lena, her glasses were now askew on her face. Kara taking them off and putting them on the nightstand and giving a quick kiss stated "Well isn't that a shame"

Kara then connected her lips with the brunette's neck just under her ear and started a trail of nips and kisses all the way down to Lena's pulse point sucking on the particularly sensitive area eliciting a moan from the girl beneath.

Their actions continued like this well into the night only ending when both were thoroughly spent. When Lena woke the next morning the sight she was met with was a beauty, Kara was laid on her stomach next to her, hair sprawled across the pillow and the bed sheet only covering just above her waist leaving her back exposed.

Lena trailed small patterns across her lower back leading up to Kara's toned shoulders, leaning over Lena gently moved some of the hair that covered part of Kara's face behind her ear, then placing a soft kiss upon the hero's cheek and whispering into her ear "I love you Kara Danvers"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this ended up a little shorter than I would have liked but I hope it was still good. Please let me know what you think reviews are very helpful! Any prompts or ideas would be well received. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
